


Appreciation

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Clary can't help but admire.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: An idea that randomly popped into my head while trying to work on some other ideas. Unbeated.

 

***

 

The night air was sticky and humid even though it was nearly midnight, Clary had been out on patrol with Alec.

 

Even though they'd had a rough start she liked him immensely, he didn't treat her like she'd break and demanded a hundred and ten percent from her.

 

Clary wanted to be the best Shadowhunter she could be and she enjoyed how Alec and the others helped her toward achieving that goal.

 

But she knew another reason he was hard on her was to make sure Clary was worthy of his sister.

 

She had been rescued and started out falling for Jace, until it was revealed they were actually brother and sister.

 

She'd been in despair but in the midst of it had been Izzy with her comforting presence, and they'd become even closer.

 

One night Izzy had kissed her and Clary had surrendered to the attraction between them.

 

Months later the passion still burned hot between them.

 

"You did great tonight," Alec's voice broke through her thoughts.

 

"Thank you, Alec," She smiled, he smiled back and walked toward the portal that would take him home to Magnus.

 

Clary walked into the room she shared with Izzy and locked the door once again.

 

Clary saw light coming from their private pool area and went to the doorway which was open a bit.

 

The sight that greeted her was glorious and made Clary's mouth water, and the area between her thighs tingle.

 

Izzy wore a skimpy red bikini which showed off her shapely figure, her porcelain skin seemed to glow.

 

Izzy had her long black hair tied in a bun but reached back and untied it, letting it flow down her back like a waterfall.

 

Izzy turned and smiled, "And what are you doing?"

 

Clary leaned against the door, "Appreciating a work of art."

 

Izzy's grin turned seductive and she reached behind her back, unhooking the strap of her bikini, letting it slide slowly off her and fluttering to the floor.

 

Izzy's ample breasts were on full display, the rosy nipples begging to be sucked and kissed.

 

"You could appreciate a lot better if you were actually in here as well."

 

Clary needed no further urging and closed the distance between them.

 

Izzy's nimble hands quickly removed Clary's clothes and Clary laid back on a blanket they had on the deck.

 

Izzy put her hands between Clary's thighs and Clary allowed her legs to part.

 

Izzy began kissing Clary's inner right thigh and worked her way up, when she got to Clary's core, she gently slid a finger inside.

 

Clary moaned as Izzy gently moved her finger in and out and then added another.

 

"Izzy! Oh!" Clary closed her eyes at the sensation sweeping her.

 

"Like that?" She knew Izzy had a wide grin on her face even though her eyes were closed.

 

Clary nodded and Izzy removed her fingers, "Let me give you something better."

 

Clary cried out as Izzy's tongue caressed her slit and then slid inside.

 

Clary grabbed Izzy's hair and cried out as that talented tongue moved inside her, Izzy's hands held her by the hips, holding her down.

 

Clary felt the pressure build within her and one of Izzy's fingers began caressing her slit.

 

Clary cried out as her orgasm washed over her and she lost all coherent thought.

 

Soon she floated back to earth and opened her eyes, Izzy was smiling down at her.

 

Clary grabbed the waistband of Izzy's bikini, "Now let's see what you can do for me, also I can continue to appreciate my personal work of art."

 

Izzy smiled and helped remove the offending piece of clothing and then laid on her back and spread her legs.

 

"Admire away for I'm all yours."

 

And Clary proceeded to do just that.

 

AN2: Wasn't planning on anything sexual but the muse just took over.


End file.
